


Respect

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hiram Lodge/Reader - Freeform, Hiram Lodge/Wife!Reader, Hiram Lodge/You - Freeform, Hiram is in jail, Reader Insert, Reader is Hiram's wife, jail bird hiram lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: I’ve recently caught up with Riverdale and honestly i just watch for Hiram and for the other Riverdale daddies or is it zaddie? Idk but I had a beautiful idea that Hiram needed to be put in his place.
Relationships: Hiram Lodge/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Respect

“Mrs. Lodge.” The guards greeted you as you made your way down the cell block to where Hiram was stationed, you could practically feel his fury from the end of the hall. He was absolutely raging.

Good.

You made your way down the hall, ignoring all other prisoners; drunks, addicts and petty criminals as you made your way down to the true villain in this prison block. Your beloved husband.

He was shirtless and still bloody from his fight with Archie, you smiled to yourself as you approached the cell.

“Hello lover.” You smiled, and watched as Hiram turned to face you.

“Y/N.” He said with a look of surprise. “What are you doing here?”

You didn’t answer him as you gestured for the guard closest to you to walk over.

“Unlock this please. I want to speak with my husband.” You said sweetly.

“That’s against protocol, miss.”

You rolled your eyes and opened your purse, pulling out a crisp hundred dollar bill. “Twenty minutes alone with my husband and you’ll get another one when I’m finished.”

The guard said nothing as he unlocked the door and let you in before taking the bill and locking the door behind you. “Twenty minutes.” He said gruffly.

“Amore. What are you doing here?” Hiram asked as he came closer to you, and was about to wrap you in his embrace when you put your hands on his bare chest. You let out a little hum of appreciation at the hot, muscle pressed under your fingertips but kept him just a breath away from your body.

You smiled again unable to help yourself at the confusion on Hiram’s face. “I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you locked in this cage, the cage I put you in.” You smiled, leaning in to just brush your lips against his, before you pulled away and saw his face. He was pissed.

“You?” He asked his eyebrows furrowing.

“Yes. You’re doting-” you paused before brushing another kiss across his lips. “And sweet wife. Who knew you couldn’t resist picking a fight with that stupid ginger fuck.” You laughed harshly. “It was just an added bonus that you had to go an make a spectacle of it all, you’re so fucking predictable Hiram.” You hissed against his lips before yanking harshly on his hair, pulling his face completely away from yours, your long nails digging into his scalp, earning a growl from Hiram.

“Why?” He growled.

You let out a small sigh. “Get on your knees.” You commanded as your dug your nails harder into Hiram’s scalp.

Hiram said nothing and didn’t fight you as you pushed him down to his knees. He looked up at you his chocolate eyes filled with rage and it made you feel so powerful having him on his knees before you, even as he’s seething with anger.

“I put up with a lot of your shit Hiram. I don’t care about the drugs, the clubs, the prison, all your underhanded shit.” You chuckled. “Or even the extortion of juveniles fighting in your underground wanna be fight club. No, what I care about and the reason why I put you here is because I know you’ve been fucking someone else.” You practically growled the last part at him. “I know you’ve been fucking that bitch behind my back, and I won’t stand for what is mine to be in someone else’s bed.”

“It was just business, nothing happened.” He growled.

“Don’t fucking lie to me Hiram. I know everything about you and that bitch. How you’d meet at the maple club or at her place. You belong in my bed and only my bed. This punishment is so you never forget that.” You released your grip on his hair and soothed his scalp, before grabbing his hair again and lifting your leg to place the pointed heel of your shoe on his bare shoulder, showing Hiram that you wore nothing underneath your tight little skirt and the other part of his punishment.”

Hiram hissed as your heel dug into his bare shoulder, but licked his lips as he took in your glistening cunt and understood the next part of his punishment.

“You’ll be released from here in a couple of days, but until then I want you to think about what you did, really think about it and how you plan to make amends for your wrong doings.” You said softly stroking his hair once again, before pressing his face into your pussy.

You let out a low moan as Hiram wasted no time and flattened his tongue, licking up your folds, suckling on your clit making you buck and your heel dug further into Hiram’s shoulder earning a groan from him as he suckled you’re clit. You felt his large hands grip the back of your thighs so he could bury his tongue deeper inside you and you let out a low moan, pleased with how good his repentance was going so far. You stroked Hiram’s hair lovingly now as he continued to eat you up, his tongue diving into your center before licking back up your folds and circling your clit.

“You’re mine Hiram Lodge. And don’t you forget it.” You said and felt Hiram nod, humming his agreement against your folds. You pulled his hair again taking him away from your center so he can look up at your face, you watched him lick his lips.

“I want to hear you say it. And then you can finish what you started.”

“I’m yours Y/N.” He said lovingly as he stroked the back of your thighs. “Only yours.”

“Good boy.” You purred before placing his head back between your legs, groaning as you felt his hot tongue circle your clit again and eventually bringing you over the edge. With good timing too, since your twenty minutes were up by the time you righted your skirt.

“Your twenty minutes are up.” The guard said as he unlocked the cell.

You inspected the small gash on Hiram’s shoulder from your heel, before brushing your lips against his, tasting yourself on his lips. “I’ll see you when you get home in a few days. Until then think about what we discussed.”


End file.
